A Cold Winter's Day
by BossBot97
Summary: Different mechs ideas of a fun winter's day. PnP, Fluff, Spark Bonding, Sticky.
1. Teasing Ratchet

**A/N:** I've got a couple of holes in my other stories so I tried to write something about my favorite OTP.

Warnings: Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

I'm cold." Ratchet stated, sitting on their berth, knees to his chestplates, arms wrapped around his legs for warmth.

"Well then why don't I take the opportunity to heat up those circuits a bit?" Wheeljack practically attacked the medic, jumping on the berth before him and ravishing the gray chevron with his glossa. His hands were busy too, getting deep within the red and white's shoulders, spreading warmth from his digits. Ratchet gasped a moment then sighed, leaning into the touch. Wheeljack pulled his face away from Ratchet's, not removing his digits from the medic's internals. "How does that feel, Dearspark?"

"Like I ha-ven't taught you a thing." Ratchet's intakes hitched when his lover touched a particularly sensitive wire. Wheeljack stopped groping the wires, surprised.

"How so?" He pouted, sounding much more hurt than he was, and Ratchet knew it.

"Two ways. First, where did you get the idea to stick your glossa on cold metal?"

"Um..."

"And second..." Ratchet said in a more playful tone, "You aught to know there are much more sensitive wires here." He twisted his digits beneath one of Wheeljack's hip plates, causing him to shudder.

"I-I see." Wheeljack could hardly get the words out. His cooling fans kicked on hard. Ratchet smiled at the noise. He then tugged at mirrored wires on either hip, getting Wheeljack to raise his aft so he could stretch his legs out.

"There, that's better." He smiled as he allowed Wheeljack to sit down, straddling him. "Don't you think so, 'Jack?"

"Mm. M-Much better..." Both of their internal temperatures was elevated, nearly enough to chase the cold from the room. Not that either mech noticed it anymore. Ratchet removed one hand from Jackie's hip, using it to press his lover's face to his own. He kissed him once gently, "You know, there is a better place to put your glossa..." He brought their faces together again before Wheeljack could decipher his words, this time probing the surprised mech's mouth with his glossa. Ratchet delved into the tight wires in his Jackie's neck, caressed them lovingly, and sent bursts of tingly heat throughout Wheeljack's body. Wheeljack moaned against his medic. Ratchet's own fans kicked on hard. Wheeljack's digits fell from his medic's shoulder, completely oblivious to Ratchet's other hand. Ratchet's other hand however, was quite busy. He carefully dislodged it from his Jackie's waist, not moving it far, merely up a few feet to another delicate panel. He removed the panel, and was stroking the cord coiled within before Wheeljack broke the kiss, their glossa recoiling from the disconnect.

"R-Ratchet!"

"Yes, Jackie?" Ratchet purred. He hadn't stopped caressing the cord, eliciting shivers from his partner. He circled the center port with one finger.

"Wait for me..." Wheeljack whispered, unlatching his partner's cover. He drew out Ratchet's silvery cord as Ratchet withdrew his own red and green cord. They let them unravel, tumbling to the berth. Ratchet, forever more experienced than his partner, took the lead, curling his digits at the base of Wheeljack's cord, drawing them down its length, slowly allowing it to rub the powerful sensors against his digits. Wheeljack copied his partner's motions. When he reached the tip, he flipped the jack and playfully waved it in the scientist's face, then flipped it back and sucked on it. Wheeljack copied his partner again, but when he went to suck on it Ratchet pulled it from his soft digits and waved it in the slightly younger mech's face. He softly tugged on the cord he was sucking, releasing it with a slight pop.

"I know you know how bad it feels gone wrong. I want you to try yourself before you mess with me." He looked slightly hurt, but understood. Ratchet traded cords with the more colorful mech, carefully intertwining them as he did. Ratchet placed the end of his cord in his mouth and planted his hands on the berth, bracing himself. He sucked on the tip once, shuddering. Wheeljack copied again, though only licking his. Ratchet grinned and leaned forward, his cord still protruding from his mouth. Wheeljack tried to jerk away, but his cord brought him up short. A warm tingly feeling spread from the point the two cords still touched. Ratchet leaned back slowly, rubbing the entwined cords against each other. Wheeljack's smile grew as he realized the ruse. He leaned forward until their chestplates connected. Wheeljack now initiated the tug, gently, teasingly, pulling away from his partner. Ratchet followed him, amused, setting a slightly slower pace than the eager engineer. When both mechs were heated to the point neither of them could vent properly, Wheeljack flicked out his glossa to take the medic's chord into his mouth. His medic replied with a gasp, enough for Ratchet to loosen his grip on his cord, and enough for Wheeljack to snatch it. Ratchet panted, trying to cool his internals. His Jackie leaned back, both twisted cords in his mouth. "No fair. You can't have both." Ratchet protested weakly.

"Your right. That's completely unfair..." Wheeljack sucked both cords in contemplation.

"Jackie!" Ratchet gasped, near overload. Wheeljack smiled, waving his cord in his partner's faceplates.

"You want this?" Ratchet nodded desperately, still trying to get proper amounts of air and coolant to his internals. "Then come and get it." Wheeljack leaned back smoothly always keeping that one infuriating micrometer out of his partner's reach. Once he got to the point he could lean back no further, he got up on his knees, towering over his partner. Ratchet looked up, a silent plea in his optics. Wheeljack softly caressed his partner's jack with his glossa and gave his Ratchet that sickeningly sweet patronizing look. "Am I doing something wrong, Dearspark?"

"Never." Ratchet moaned.

"Then why would you say something like that?"

"How else was I supposed to get them tangled?" Ratchet looked as innocent as he could be, and as desperate as he was. Wheeljack untangled their cords, dangling his above Ratchet's faceplates. He sucked Ratchet's cord, not too hard this time, didn't want him to overload too soon. Ratchet arched his back, moaning, his denta clenched tightly.

"Open up for me, Love." Ratchet obliged, calling out the second half of his partner's designation. He felt it the moment his lover placed the cord on his glossa. He wrapped his lip plates around the soft metal, moaning into it. Wheeljack responded instantly, arching his windshield into Ratchet's face. Ratchet took the opportunity to stretch his digits under his Jackie's chestplates. He found very sensitive wires under there, causing Wheeljack to moan into his cord. Ratchet overloaded instantly, arching his chestplates, grabbing fistfuls of Wheeljack's wiring, calling out half his designation.

"Jack!" That was too much for Wheeljack's overheated circuits. He overloaded as well, static charges-none too 'static' anymore-jumped between their chestplates. He collapsed onto his lover, his partner, his friend...

"Ratchet."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks you! Good day/night!


	2. Lambo Sandwich

A/N: This was just suppose to be a one shot, but then I wondered what others were doing, and this was born...

Also, this particular segment was inspired by Katy Perry's song, ET.

* * *

Sunstreaker on top, Sideswipe on bottom. I'm whispering lyrics into yellow audials. _*You're_ _so_ _magnetizing*_ Sunny digs his fingers into my pelvis, magnetizing his charged palms, leaving me breathless. A moment later, Sides ultrasonically pops my cod piece off. _*You're_ _so_ _super_ _sonic*_ I entrench my hands in each of their sides, a charge pulses through my arms, lighting us all. -We're glowing- Streaker presses his lips violently to mine, while Sideswipe ghosted his hand up my side. _*Your kiss is cosmic* _Their touches, their essences, are completely opposite. Ying/Yang, or Angel/Devil? As soon as the Twins plug into me, I feel as though I'm floating. In a Lambo sandwich. Not that I mind, I love those little Cybertronian fraggers. Not that I ever mind, not when they need my Spark Energy to survive 'Jet Judo', not when they nearly kill each other, not when they prank me, not ever. I can always feel the undercurrents of love, and that's what matters. _*Every move is magic* _In this moment however, I can also feel Sunstreaker stiffen above me in his overload, and Sides whimper below me, wanting his own release. _*I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light* _As Sunny falls from his high, I kiss a sensitive audial, and roll over to face his Twin. Don't get me wrong, Sunny doesn't stop. He continues kissing and sucking and licking everything he can reach -Red or Blue. That sent tingles up my backstrut. All our systems still linked, every time I suck on Sideswipe's finial, both twins moan. Every time Streaker manipulates one of his twin's sweet spots, it drives all of us closer and closer to the edge. Gauging by our Spark fluctuations, one more- Yes.

Sides and I buck Sunstreaker off our little pile, entrenched in overload. As soon as Siders has motor control again, he siccs his glossa on Sunstreaker's sensor-laden audials, sending him over the edge once more. We both love to watch him overload. His face looks so full of pleasure, he doesn't seem so cranky and ostentatious. He looks so blissful. And while his audials are still fritzing, I hear Sideswipe take a picture of him. "Sparklet..." I murmur, tenderly chastising him. He 'ignores' me, nuzzling his face into my neck cables.

By this time Sunny has regained his senses, and he unplugs us, picking me up bodily, laying me gently face-up on our berth. He presses a chaste kiss to my lips then sits up, waiting for Sideswipe. There is an unspoken rule between the twins, whoever gets the top while 'facing has to lay to the side for recharge that night, as the berths were rarely large enough for three large frontiers to lay side by side by side, and it was NOT fun recharging on the bottom of a Lambo sandwich... Trust me I know. Therefore, we had to wait for Sideswipe to get his aft off the floor before Sunny could lay down to recharge. If we didn't, there would just be more red streaks on Sunny's hide that I would end up washing and waxing off that morning, and he would keep us up with his whining. "Come 'ere, Siders." I coaxed, patting my chestplates, telegraphing where he was to recharge. After seeing that, he stretched luxuriously, exposing several hot spots.

Once he realized that we're not going to jump him again, he gets up and obediently lays on me. I wrap one arm around him, and lay the other on the berth, waiting to embrace both of my Twins. Sunstreaker curled into my side, unable or unwilling to replace his cold facade. I press them both to my chassis, relishing their warmth, for it was indeed a cold day, but the warm night more than made up for it.

* * *

A/N: If any of you have a favorite OTP that you would like me to write about, please don't hesitate to tell me. Please review!


	3. Recharge Needed

**A/N:** Hey Y'all! I'm meeting my baby cousin tomorrow! Sqee! This idea came from one 'Happy Reader' on AO3! Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, If we moved the transisters here..." Grapple made an adjustment to the 3D model they had been working on. Hoist drew his eyes over Grapple's frame, his thoughts wandering between, 'Grapple has such a nice frame', 'He hasn't recharged properly in a decacyle', and 'Pay attention, he's trying to explain something here!' Unfortunately, when Grapple asked him a question, the first two had been vying for his attention. Hoist had no idea how to respond when Grapple said, "What do you think?" Umm. Think fast. Hoist studied the model, trying to discern all the changes Grapple made.

"I think that sounds fine." Straight down the middle, ambiguous, sure to be the right answer.  
"Are you listening to me?" Scrap. Hoist bit his lower lip. "May I take your lack of response as a no?" Hoist lowered his head sheepishly.  
"Maybe..." Grapple cradled his intended's head in one hand.  
"Tired?"  
"Just a little..." He laughed at that. Grapple slid the projection away and put out his hand for Hoist's. Hoist gladly took it, allowing Grapple to lead him out of the lab. "Where are we going?" Hoist asked.  
"You really are tired, aren't you." Grapple laughed. Hoist nodded, defeated by his expressive body. He barely had enough energy to keep himself upright, so he cut his optics, diverting their power to his peds. Grapple smiled, and pulled him closer. Hoist onlined his optics a moment later, nearly falling, when Grapple let go of his hand in favor of putting a servo on his opposite hip. "I've got you." Hoist smiled, cutting his optics again, leaning most of his weight on his partner. Grapple was pleased that his partner trusted him, but not that he had to support both frames. He was tired too! When Hoist stumbled, both of them fell to their knees. It's not like Hoist noticed.

He'd fallen into recharge.

* * *

Please review with any comments, questions, concerns, OTP's... Just whatever.

And PLEASE vote on my poll!


	4. Run With Me

A/N: Hello again, readers! Thanks to the single soul who reviewed for me: SlytherinSoul14! Please follow her example!

* * *

Part 1: The Offer  
Skyfire landed in their clearing only well before he expected Starscream. He positioned himself under an edging tree, well out of sight from any flier. A pile of snow fell on his wing. He flicked it off, having deadened himself to the cold long ago. A red and blue winged seeker flew overhead. That didn't take long, Skyfire smiled. His smile faded as two more seekers flew by, one purple winged, one pale blue. He stood up, trying to hide in the trees. He'd failed. "Skyfire?" Starscream's voice was so beautiful without the modulator.  
"Why have you brought your trine?"  
"Well, I, Ummm..."  
"I trusted you. Now you bring your trine in to finish me off?"  
"NO! No, that's not it at all!" So beautiful, even when he was flustered.  
"Then what is it?" Skyfire was hurt, deeply, by the very notion that Starscream would betray him. Starscream's voice broke, fizzling into static. To Starscream's relief, and Skyfire's horror, Skywarp popped into their clearing.  
"What my trine mate is /trying/ to say, is that he wants you to run away with us, and he wishes to bond with you."  
"Yeah... What 'Warp said." Skyfire was so surprised by the offer that he couldn't form words. As the lack of response grew, Starscream grew more and more dejected. His wings fell. "Never mind. It was a silly idea anyway." He turned to leave. Skyfire's spark jumped, and he found his voice.  
"Don't go!" He placed a hand on Starscream's servo. Starscream turned hopefully towards the Autobot transport. "I would /love/ to bond with you. I just- It was so sudden. Are you certain?"  
"I have never been more certain of anything in my entire existence. I- I love you, Skyfire." To have Starscream feel that way, and feel strongly enough to admit it, enough to leave everything he has worked for most of his life... It empowered Skyfire. He leaned in close for a quick kiss that deepened immediately. He didn't even notice when Thundercracker came out of the trees to join them. When they finally broke apart, he found himself surrounded by seekers.  
"I love you too, Star." He breathed. TC smirked.  
"Well, you have my blessing."  
"Mine too." The intended couple embraced, the others joining in around Skyfire's bulk. If every ounce of happy was on ounce of heat, suffice it to say there would be no more snow in that clearing. And probably more than a few burnt trees...

* * *

Part 2: Bonding

(Several Months Later)  
The glowing grayish orb of Starscream's spark reflected beautifully off Skyfire's chestplates. The sound of his trine's plates opening was barely audible over the sound of their cooling fans and purring engines. Their glows melded perfectly, throwing peaceful scenes across white armor. A pale hand came up to caress the multi-colored spark in front of him. They sat together, as tactile as possible without shutting out any of them. Blue hands caressed purple wings and white ones. White hands moved to touch striped wings. Each of them drew promises on the others' wings. Honor, treasure, joy, love, cherish, respect; all were passed around their wings. In seeker-cant, Thundercracker said, "Forever and a day." With that, they pressed their sparks together, and they bonded forever. And a day.

* * *

"Do you want me to get rid of the brand?"  
"Keep it. It is as much a part of you as is mine."  
"But there are no factions here..."  
"That isn't the point. It looks good on you."

* * *

A/N: Check out my poll? Please?


	5. Surveillance

A/N: I just want to say thanks to Creepy-Pasta for reviewing all four chaps!

And thanks to Autobot Chromia for helping my muse along! (this was a chat fic)

And this one's got smut. =D

* * *

My carrier and I have had a difference of opinion on what is classified 'important'. He told me only to linger if I saw something important, and to otherwise 'get the heck out of dodge,' as the humans would say. Weelll, I found something 'important'...

* * *

I was sent with Laserbeak (ha, like I need someone to watch my tail) to gather Spec. Ops. codes and whatnot. Boring, routine surveillance, big whoop. But nooo, I can't be trusted to even do the simplest of tasks by myself. We ended up fighting over some stupid earth saying, and strayed into living quarters airspace.

"I have an immunity to 'big innocent cow eyes'," a voice proudly proclaimed. We followed the source of the sound. We found Autobot Designation:Jazz, standing near a femme, Autobot Designation:Ironfire, with two other femmes (Autobots Designations:Chromia and Silverwave) creeping out of the room. Jazz was staring at Ironfire with a malice of purpose I knew all too well.

"No!," Ironfire squawked, "If I can't see them, they can't affect me!" I wondered if she was referring to us, she did hunch her head and cover it with her arms... This was not the case however, as Jazz started to whine and cry like Skywarp. Honestly, if that mech wasn't part of the lead trine, I would have thrown him off the Nemesis in a sparkbeat, obviously tying his wings up first so he can't fly away.

"B-Bu- My optics are no good!" Yes. There was something solid I could give to Carrier. I almost wished he would just suck it up, she's not going to frag him, so he might as well get some recharge, or find other prey. Though he_was_ giving decent intel, so I couldn't complain too much... She gestured to herself, and he TACKLED her. And she laughs! I must have missed something. And maybe he might get some after all...

They snuggle long enough to make me think they were just siblings or something, when Ironfire takes off both their visors. Hmm. This might just get interesting.

"Are ya gonna take off more than tha'?" Yes... Very Interesting...

"Want me to?"

"It'll make me feel better..." Was their whole 'fight' when I got here staged to get a make-up frag? I'll never understand Autobots. (But that won't stop me from trying. 6_9 Hehehe.)

"Really?" Ironfire pries loose one of her own shoulder plates and tosses it to the berth. Now I see why they did this on the floor.

"Jus' a shoulder plate?"

She smirks lovingly at him. "How about two?" She asks, removing the other and tossing it to the first.

"I can top that." He pops off his stomach plating and tosses it to the berth with hers. I ssoo wish I had access to her optical feed right now... Just the look in her cloudy optics tells me that.

"How about a hip? Does hip top tummy?" She popped off the hip that was hidden by Jazz. Scrap. "Nope. It comes just under." He playfully rubbed his bare protoform against hers, then snapped off the covering to his feet. Ironfire scoffs. "Really? Feet?"

"It's all gotta come off sometime." was Jazz's very persuasive remark.

"Then try more at once." Ironfire zapped all her arm armor off at once, and slipped a digit under each outer thigh plate. All this armor went to the berth as well. Jazz drew one finger down each thigh, only to come to rest digging under the lower leg plating. For some odd reason, this made her squeal, and squirm, and laugh uncontrollably. I wonder if it would work for Laserbeak... For an odd moment I had a fantasy of him doing a human 'strip tease' for me. Or maybe pole dancing... with Lady Gaga in the background. XP Stop. It's Intel Time! -_-" I watch too much TV. I blame Soundwave and Knockout! Bringing my attention back to the lovely couple, I find he has removed his entire chassis (Damn, he's FLEXIBLE), while she had only removed the back half of hers.

"You're gonna have to work for it, big boy." He fixes her with what seems like a teasing death glare.

"An' how do Ah do tha'?"

"You're a smart bot. Figure it out." Hehe, teasing, Love it!

"Hmmm." Jazz fixes her with a quick peck on the cheek. Oh, come on that's not gonna do it! Go all possessive on her! Oh wait, she already is! This is getting better by the minute! I absolutely love it when the Autobots top from the bottom! Oh, I almost squeed there. Don't wanna do that. He wraps his arms around her, pressing her armor flush to his squishy protoform gel. Jazz revs his engine deliciously, and Ironfire pulls back, looking devilishly at him. After a short pause, she attacks his face again. He giggles so high-pitched, I was worried for my audials. (I'm fine, don't worry.) I shared a concerned glance with my fellow. No matter what others say, I'm loyal to my family. If that hurt Laserbeak, I would have gotten out faster than the twins running from Prowl. But no, he was good too. When I looked back to the show, the femme was on top, and I got an excellent view. Lots of bare protoform showing. Oolala...

I could hear the fizzle of comms, but couldn't lock onto the channel. It was like they kept switching! From the frustrated look on Laserbeak's face, I could tell he couldn't pick 'em up either. I love watching a true Dom at work. Still in liplock, Ironfire dug her hands under Jazz's shoulder pads, forcefully popping them off and tossing them to the steadily growing heap on the berth. He shivered deliciously. I could just imagine Frenzy playing with me like that, and ending with pounding me into the floor. Ironfire moved her lip plates to solid neck cables. We each had the feeling there would be little intel left to be found here, but neither of us could pull ourselves away from the developing scene...

I thought Jazz was more of a Dom than that... Maybe they both are... Jazz gently pulls Ironfire away from his neck and into a french kiss. I licked my lips, the thought entrancing. From the other side of the duct, Laserbeak gave me The Look. The 'interface with me now, or else' look...  
I looked away from him, scared, and found that Jazz had gone immobile beneath the larger femme. She had retaken the role of aggressor, and didn't even notice. Hehe. He wakes to a snore and a slap in the face.

"Hmm? Wha'?" She slaps him again. "Maybe I should go see_'Jack_. I'm sure HE wouldn't fall asleep on me! Or maybe Ratchet! He's got those awesome medic's hands and all! I'm sure he would make it good!" She gets up and turns her back to Jazz.

"Aww, com'on babe. Ah'm sorry. Long day 'n all... Ah didn' mean ta fall asleep..." Jazz gave her a look, and she practically melted, but she tried not to show it.

"Make me." He goes to her, and they share a small kiss.

"Better?"

"Maybe..."

Jazz dims his visor, probably trying to figure out what will appease the femme. Heh, good luck with that. He cracks open the outer casing of his spark chamber. "Getting there?"

"Maybe..." Even Jazz can see that she's forcing herself not to jump him right there. He opens his chestplates further, exposing the glow of his spark. Suddenly, I feel like an intruder.

"Li'l' better?"

"Little bit..." She pouts so cute, her face illuminated by the grey light of Jazz's spark.

* * *

Laserbeak decides enough is enough, and he wants me to face him. He leads me out of the building, and only a short ways away to a cassette-sized ravine. There he lays down and changes to his bipedal mode, and I hurriedly copy him. He pulls me on top of him and opens his valve cover. It's already dripping. He sends You-Spike-Valve-NOW over the bond, and I hasten to oblige him. I pop out a false spike from my subspace and press it into his valve. I magnetically attach it to his plating, much to his displeasure. As soon as I activate it, however, it sends heat and vibrations into his valve, making it impossible for him to speak. He's already so wound up. 'If I don't do this, he'll overload before me, and that just will not be nice..' With that thought in mind, I produced another piece of metal from my subspace, this one much, much less to his liking. I trace the heated metal over his spike.

"Open up for me."

When he, predictably, refuses, I tap an insistent rhythm on the cover.

"Open up for me, now. Open up for me, now."

He grinds his hips into my touch, but I stop him.

"Open first, overload later. Open later, overload with someone else."

As expected, he balked at my ultimatum, turning his head, clenching his fists, and opening his spike cover all at the same instant. It pressurized directly into the cold metal ring. Laserbeak whined and jerked his hips into the air. He let out a pained groan that sounded like something between a 'Why' and a 'How'.

"Good..." I smiled at him, his face so pretty when he's not thinking.

Already pretty heated up from the previous show, it didn't take me long to tug the toy out, and put myself in. In and out, in and out. I held my charge as he overloaded through his valve several times, unable to release his own. Within the first few thrusts, I had him squirming and begging incoherently. I overloaded with him on the next one, and petting his spike did nothing to appease him. I got up off of him slowly, leisurely, then reached down to give him a hand up. Grabbing that hand, he yanked me to the ground and straddled me. He unlocked the ring and tucked it away, most likely for later use... Getting up on his knees, he gestures for me to suck him off. I do so quickly, making sure he's deep in my throat when he overloads. And overload he does. Hard and fast and long. I didn't know that much transfluid could fit in that spike of his. He rests his entire upper frame on my shoulders. Reaching up, I gently press backwards, sending him horizontal in my arms again. Once he's down, I realize that he'd offlined. I smile at him once again, glad of this fact. He wasn't much of a cuddler, but I was very tactile. I would find us a safe place until Laserbeak woke. But one thing must be done first.

{Soundwave? We're gonna be a little late...}


End file.
